It Wasn't Always Easy
by Kabelski101
Summary: Massie had a good reason to be mean to Claire. Now she has a choice to make: let Claire in the TPC, or leave her as she is: an LBR. Which will she chose? Character discriptions inside, it's a great plot! Please R&R, rated T for language and romance.
1. The Clique

**Authors note: I do not own anything in this story, all of it is owned by Lisi Harrison.**

I decided to write this story because I'm tired of a lot of people making Massie constantly look like heartless and careless and just 'out to get poor little Claire'. So now I'm writing a story that from my point of view is the stuff that was 'left out' of the original Clique books. Enjoy, and please read&review! P.S The times and dates aren't aligned right for each book/part of the series. This starts out about a week or two after Claire moves into Massie's guest house.

**Massie Block**: The new girl in school just happens to be the girl living in Massie's guest house. Though Massie was hoping for home schooling for the LBR named Claire, she was shocked when Claire opted for a seat in Massie's regular car pool. Now Massie has to find a way to get Claire either off her tail or onto the A-list. She has to make a choice. She can turn anyone A-list, but does she want to?

**Alicia Rivera**: Massie Block's best friend since 4th grade, and has always known her BFF to be the A-list alpha. Now with the new girl coming in Alicia knows Massie must make a choice to either keep her and make her hawt, or throw her away like last season's Fendi. Alicia is scared that if Massie chooses to make Claire part of The Pretty Committee, Claire may become Massie's new BFF. Alicia can't stand the thought of that happening, so she is hoping to talk Massie into dropping Claire and never looking back. Will Alicia's plan succeed?

**Dylan Marvil**: Never been the skinniest girl, and now with an even _skinnier_ girl moving in on her territory, Dylan is pissed! Dylan won't let Massie chose to induct Claire if she can help it. Dylan refuses to allow another skinnier girl get in the group, or let her get close to the Briarwood boys! Can Dylan talk Massie into believing that Claire has no A-list potential?

**Kristen Gregory**: Kristen knows what it's like to be the new girl, but at the same time, knows what it's like to not be in the popular group. She would rather watch Claire fail than try and be helpful, since it could result in Kristen falling flat on the ground, despite her efforts and years of crawling and fighting to get to the top. When she sees Claire could have an easy way to the top, Kristen is pissed. She spent so long fighting for where she is now, and refuses to let a new girl walk in and beat her out like a snap of her freshly manicured fingers. Wants everyone to work for what they get, and will not let Claire be an exception.

**Claire Lyons**: The new girl that wants to fit in. She can tell the girls don't like her very much, but is determined to get to the top, despite their hateful glares. Can she do it? Or will she have to hurt a few pretty little heads to do it?

**The Clique: The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**


	2. In The Range Rover

**Authors note: I do not own anything in this story, all of it is owned by Lisi Harrison.**

**OCD**

**Range Rover**

Friday, September 8th

**4:00 P.M**

"Come on Isaac, let's go. We have mani-pedis at 4:30." Massie exclaimed before taking another sip of her Evian.

"We have to wait for Claire. Do you have any idea where she is or why she's taking to long? She's never been this late before." Isaac checked his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Puh-lease. We don't hang out with her so why would we know?" Massie sighed, checking her reflection in her Chanel compact.

"I heard she got a detention for skipping lunch and eating in the bathroom instead of the lunch room. Apparently she was spilling food on the floor." Alicia giggled.

"Then she has ah-lot of detentions to serve." Massie grinned.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"She's eaten in there every single day." Massie answered.

"She might've started eating with the nurse." Kristen laughed.

"Well, at least the food will be sterile." Massie mumbled. The four girls laughed, reminding Massie why she loved being an alpha. "Isaac seriously though, we have to get going."

"Ok, but do you have any way of letting Claire know we're leaving?" Isaac said, putting the Range Rover in drive.

"Yeah, no problem I'll text the plans to her." Massie fought the grin that was forcing its way on her face.

"But-" Alicia started; about to remind Massie that Claire doesn't have a cell, but was stopped by a glare from Massie that said 'Shut up, or be shut up'.

Massie fiddled with her phone for a moment before putting it back in her bag.

"So what do you guys want to do after our mani-pedis? Get snacks, and then stop by our houses to grab your stuff, or other way around?" Massie asked.

"Other way around, I need some of Margarita's fat-free brownies. Otherwise I'll stock up on fat-full stuff." Dylan laughed.

"Who's Margarita?" Alicia asked.

"She's our new housekeeper."

"Gotcha."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie jumped when she picked up her vibrating phone, reading the name on the front display screen. "It's Derrington!" She slicked on a new coat of gloss before flipping open her phone and reading the text. Her thumbs moved at full speed during their conversation.

**Derrington: What r your plans 4 tonight?**

**Massie: Sleepover with TPC as always. U?**

**Derrington: Sleepover at Cam's. Wanna hang out?**

**Massie: Who all's going to Cam's?**

**Derrington: Me, Josh, Chris.**

**Massie: What would you want to do?**

**Derrington: Go to Cam's?**

Massie's stomach dropped. This was what she had been afraid of. Not only was she not sure if her parents would let her go to a boy's house, she was unsure of how she could handle it. Either way, she needed to seem cool and confident with it.

"Would you guys want to go to Cam's house tonight and hang with the boys?" Massie calmly asked.

The three girls hesitated but responded. Alicia was first.

"Of course I do. I've needed to see Josh." She said confidently, examining her nails. "You girls want to right?" She asked Kristen and Dylan.

"Yeah, of course we want to." They answered.

Massie smiled confidently. "Good." She typed the time to Derrington and then looked out the window. Her stomach dipped again at the thought. What was she going to wear? How was her hair going to look? What if she sweated? Could she handle being that close to her crush? And more importantly, what all would go on at the house?

**A/N: I know the boys are miss-matched for the time frame, but just stick with me. I know Josh isn't there yet, and Derrington and Massie aren't dating but oh well.**


	3. Dylan's house & Massie's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, all of it is owned by Lisi Harrison.**

**The Marvil Household**

**Dylan's Room**

Friday, September 8th

**5:45 P.M**

"So, now what?" Alicia asked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan responded.

"I mean, are you ready to go?" Alicia answered.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm just trying to find my sidekick." Dylan was sorting through piles of clothes on her floor and bed trying to find the compact device. Alicia was sitting on Dylan's marble wrap-around desk in the corner. Massie and Kristen were looking out the windows on Dylan's far wall at the pool, Jacuzzi, and mini-bar. Massie was thinking of plans for the next summer-pool party she was throwing. Kristen was merely thinking.

"Found it!" Dylan held up the small sliver and black device before throwing it in her Coach tote. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton Keepall 55, checked her reflection one more time in the large mirror over one of her vanities, and slid on her Prada flip flops.

"Well, let's go." Massie insisted, leading the group out the door.

"I've decided I'm going to theme this year's party." She said as they walked down the long hallway. "What do you think of Hawaiian?"

"Perf! I can wear the Hawaiian bikini I just bought! You know the one with the flowers? Ooo and we can all wear grass skirts!" Alicia jumped up and down, clapping, her cleavage almost escaping the scoop-neck tee she was wearing.

"Since when do you wear bikinis?" Massie asked her BFF.

"Since I decided not to hide what I have. There's really no point, even when I used to try to hide it, it would still come out. So I decided just to flaunt what I have, hence the tee." Alicia exclaimed.

"We noticed the tee." Kristen laughed. "You kind of can't miss it."

Alicia glared at her. "Thanks for the support."

"No problem. Oh by the way did you ever cover that-" Kristen started her remark.

"Stop fighting! If I wanted more drama I would start a rumor about someone." Massie turned.

"Ooo you should start one about that new girl." Alicia's eyes lit up.

"Yes, definitely." Dylan gasped.

Kristen nodded. "You should."

Massie stopped and pondered. The new girl showed up in Keds and overalls. Of course it would be tough to turn her A-list and TPC material, but it could be done. Massie could turn anyone A-list. The problem was whether or not to do it. Obviously the girl wanted to be A-list but what reasoning did Massie have to do it? The LBR hadn't given her anything in return, no reason to turn her into a GLU. Massie didn't like giving away freebies, so she decided against giving away a free makeover to the girl for now. So she merely led her girls down the stairs and headed out to the Range Rover.

"You should say something totally nasty. That way no one will want to get close to her." Dylan giggled as they crawled in the back seat.

"Or say something completely bitchy. That way no one will want to be her friend." Alicia tossed her hair behind one shoulder.

"You could say she has bad grades and sucks at sports." Kristen suggested.

"What good would that do?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't know but you guys took the good ones…there was kind of nothing left." Kristen shrugged.

"All of those suggestions are old, tired, and played out. If we really want to set this girl so far down she'll be at the M-list when she's fifty, we have to come up with something totally fresh and new." Massie checked her eye makeup in her Chanel compact one more time.

"Point." Alicia held up her finger.

The girls sat in silence on the rest of the ride to Massie's house. Massie was searching for her palm pilot in her bag but what unaware that the other girls were merely thinking of the best way to take down Claire and make her wish her family had never set foot on their turf.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

Friday, September 8th

**6:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe I have nothing to wear!" Massie stormed out of her closet. She whimpered when she fell back onto her bed.

Alicia placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "We will find you something to wear." She got up and walked into Massie's closet.

A few minutes later she appeared with an outfit. Massie tried it on and admired her reflection. She knew her BFF was good, but not THIS good. A thin, crisp, white Christian Dior three-quarter length scoop neck covered the cherry red Alberta Ferretti tank top she bought last week. She wore a pair of True Religion capris that were cuffed at the bottom, and a pair of strappy cherry red sandals. She looked perfect. She decided the outfit needed a bit more color, so she threaded a red Hermes scarf through her belt loops and tied her red Coach Ponytail scarf into her volumous bob.

"Good job Leesh, I never would have thought of this. It's so ah-dorable." Massie patted a bit of Chanel no. 19 on her wrist before grabbing her Coach tote. "Now let's rate."

Alicia stood up first. "You have tied your mascara-black hair into two separate braids. A thin baby blue headband is positioned behind your sweeping bangs. You have on a white tank top and a baby blue cowgirl shirt. It only reaches to the bottom of your ample cleavage and is tied in the middle, and has short sleeves. On the bottom you are wearing dark-wash Sevens that cover the tops of your baby-blue Steve Madden wedges. Congrats, you are a nine-point-six." Alicia clapped for herself and sat back down on the bed. Next it was Dylan's turn.

"Dylan you are wearing a purple tunic over a pair of True Religions and a pair of gold sandals. Congrats, you are a nine-point-three." Massie finished and Dylan looked slightly disappointed. "What would make it a nine-point-five?" She asked.

Massie studied her. "Some gold bangles." Massie walked over to her vanity and opened the top drawer, with a stand for all of her bracelets. She took off a small stack of five bangles, each a different width and handed them to Dylan, who took her seat.

Kristen stepped up next. "Kristen you are once again sporty-chic in a pair of Miss Sixty's and a white tank. You also are wearing a green and orange Puma jacket, which matches the green and orange puma's on your feet. Your hair is separated into two low-pigtails and stray hairs are kept back by a sport-headband. Congrats, you are a nine-point-four." Kristen smiled and took her seat.

"So what do you think?" Massie spun.

"Nine-point-eight." All three girls answered at the same time. Massie flashed a perfect smile before heading out the door. She rolled back her shoulders and straightened her back when she walked.

They reached the top of the stairs and Massie gasped. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.


End file.
